Two Halves of a Whole
by Miss. RoseGold
Summary: She was everything a person like him needed, and oddly enough, she needed him too. GREENS


**Two Halves of a Whole**

 **Summary:** _She was everything a person like him needed, and oddly enough, she needed him too. GREENS_

 **Authors note:** The Powerpuff Girls don't belong to me, and as always, they have human appendages.

The Greens are anywhere from 17 to mid-20's in this.

* * *

Two sets of green eyes drank in the party laid out before them with mild interest.

The flashing white, lumessant bulbs, strung up around the outside of the house party they were at blinked on and off methodically, showcasing the throng of hot, dancing bodies spilling out onto the porch and the backyard – all laughing and spilling alcohol as they swayed to the rhythm of the song that was blasting away on the outdoor sound system.

The girl with the bright lime eyes snorted next to her companion and playfully nudged his shoulder. "Not another teen movie."

The boy standing beside her, with green eyes so dark they were almost black, barked out a laugh at her reference. "Got that right. The fuck are we doing here anyway Sunshine?"

"Don't look at me. You're the one who said you wanted to do something last minute – this looked like the most promising thing to do on a Friday night."

The titan of a boy shot her a sarcastic look, but it lacked any of its usual sharpness, and instead a glint of playfulness shone in his dark forest irises. "Seriously? This was the best you could do on short notice? I think you're starting to lose your touch Buttercup."

"Shut the fuck up Butch."

Buttercup fired back without missing a heartbeat, but much like the glare he had sent her – it lacked any malice, and he could feel her biting back a grin, prompting him to try and fight of the matching smirk he could feel spreading across his cheeks. Her mannerisms were contagious like that.

"So, what do you wanna do? Head somewhere else? I think this place is a dud."

"Naw, let's just wait around for a few more minutes. You never know: it might pick up."

Butch snorted but leaned back against the tree they were under regardless, prompting her to lean against him slightly. He made the mistake of sneaking a look at her, and he swore that he felt his heartbeat speed up. The tiny white lights that were wrapped around tree branches above them, lit up her dark, striking features. Eyes so bright they could light up a room, hair as black as the night sky, a strong, lean body toned from the countless monsters she battled every single day, dark, red lips – she was sin. She was everything he wanted.

The more he focused on her, the less everything else seemed to matter. Time slowed down to a halt, the noise from the party became nothing more than static, and suddenly, the only thing that was important was the girl next to him.

It was times like this, in the middle of a crowded setting, when the noise faded away into the background, and all he could see and hear was the girl beside him, that he could reflect on everything that they were. Everything that _she_ was to him.

She was everything that he wasn't.

The yin to his yang. The light to his darkness. The good to his bad.

He wasn't necessarily a terrible person to his core – not intentionally anyways – he was just made that way, and she was one of the few people who understood that, because she was created in the same way – abet to oppose him – as she was made to be good unlike him – but she understood where he was coming from regardless.

She balanced him out. She had all the qualities that he lacked, and he needed her in his life, despite the fact that he was too proud to admit it sometimes.

She was everything a person like him needed, and oddly enough, she needed him too.

He had come to realize that fact much later then he probably should have figured it out. Much like how she represented parts about him that he lacked, he also represented parts about _her_ that she couldn't show.

He represented the freedom that she lacked and yet desperately craved. He represented the pure impulse that she wished she could act upon. Most importantly: He made her feel _alive_.

He was everything she wished she could be.

But she couldn't. Not really anyways. Her reputation as a hero prevented her from showing off her real strength. It was a side of her that he had only seen a handful of times, but he'd be lying if he said that he didn't like what he saw.

She was wild, free and raw. She was a power that couldn't be contained or described, and he'd be damned if he's let anyone try and tame something as perfect as she was.

They were so in sync, it was unbelievable. They were two halves of a whole. A full soul split down the middle, and placed into two separate bodies. The same person, only with different traits.

He needed her, and she needed him. They needed each other to exist. They balanced the other out. They completed each other.

He wasn't sure if it had always been like that, or if he had just been too young or stupid to see it before – but in any case, he was glad that he realized it now.

He reached out and brushed her hand with his own in an uncharateriscally gentle display of affection. She turned those bright green eyes of hers on him curiously, and he jerked head to the side. "Come on Butters, let's get out of here. This place is a bust – you and I are better than this… or at least you are."

What he really meant was _"You complete me."_

Her eyes softened for a fraction of a second, and he knew that she knew exactly what he was saying. "I know _we_ are. Let's find something that lives up to our standards."

What she really meant was _"You as well."_

He smiled a genuine smile – something rarely seen by anyone except for his brothers and her – but he knew that he had a special smile just for her, and reserved for only her. She knew it too, because she mirrored that same smile back at him, and sent him a knowing wink. In the next second, both meta-humans jetted off into the dark sky together, side by side in two different streaks of green.

They never said it out loud, but they didn't have too. They already knew.

* * *

 **Authors note:** _2018 is going to be a year about finding balance for me. Much like the theme of the story suggests – I'm going to be working on finding a balance in my life, and learning to take things one step at a time, unlike what I've been doing for the past three or so years now._

 _I wont lie: 2017 was a rather turbulent year for me in general – but I did manage to find out a lot about myself physically and mentally – and I am more aware of my limitations now than ever been before._

 _That being said, I am going to be working on finding a healthy balance between all of my actives and myself, so I don't become overwhelmed like I have been recently. This year, I'm stepping back a little to focus more on myself, and hopefully grow more as a person in doing so._

 _Let's raise a glass for 2018 – the year of positive change. Let's make it a good one._

 _Mrs. RoseGold xoxox_


End file.
